


letters to a demon lord

by katekat



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-28
Updated: 2004-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katekat/pseuds/katekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a series that will not be published in its entirety - the demon lord has invited a lady to his castle, and each door she opens shows her another erotic scenario.  Some she participates in, others she hovers in the doorway to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	letters to a demon lord

Hello my lord. I have a tale here that I think will suit your fancy . . . or a continuation of a tale that extends throughout your realm, and into the future, where no man or woman can see what scope or possibility it contains . . .

 

\-------------------------------------------------

Part I (of Lady K's narrative)

 

When I come out of the room, I am shaking uncontrollably. I couldn't distinguish between the teacher and myself, and I was completely take by the young student. Every cry that was torn out of her throat was mine. Every moment she reveled in the power he had over her, every time her cunt came closer to being completely fulfilled, I, I was the one whose breasts were pressed against that firm flesh. It was my hip bucking wildly when she came. I will never forget those drawings and those moments, even if they did not exist. I walked down the hallway, trembling, my body still pumping from the night of sex with a sixteen year old.

I can feel the tenderness between my legs - a kind of delicious pain that comes from having entirely too much sex in one night. But, as I look around, I can hear sounds of the orchestra playing some entirely too ornamental tune, and laughter drifts down the halls. Unless Lord Azhran has a ball every night, I have come out of the room seconds after I entered it. The dark doorway beckons, but I have shut that door and decide to pass on to new rooms.

 

Although my body is still recovering, I begin to long for the next sex. Considering, I think that I can't just walk into another room, or I'll never survive the rest of the ball! But, if I watch at a doorway or two, the clinching need that diminished once the student had his fill of me will begin again. I stroll further along the dark passage way. The grey stone walls are not frightening to me, even though some might shrink from the gargoyle-covered doorways and the low torches that burn with blue and red fires that line the hall. I look for a door that is open, but find nothing in sight. Turning the corner, I suddenly come face to face with bright light streaming from a doorway.

I can hear muffled sounds coming from inside, but I put my back up against the wall and slink closer to it, like a theif. Moving next to the doorway, the sounds become heavier. I can tell now that it is a woman.

 

She makes low, heavy sounds. Sounds that remind me of waves breaking ships against rocky shores. Sounds that recall the heavy growl of cougars in heat. They are nearly continuious now, ebbing and rising. Suddenly, a high, startled cry rings through the hallway. Something has happened inside. Something that the woman is not sure she likes. But the low moaning resumes again. I peek my head around the corner. Caught by the sight, I'm transfixed, a gasp caught in my throat.

I see a tall woman facing the door, completely nude. Her long black hair streams past her shoulders where it peeks around to brush her breasts. She is chained to the ceiling with heavy links ending in huge black cuffs.

The way her breasts hang, just a little out and down, make me want to walk in and caress them. They are large, but not pendulous, with startlingly hard bright pink nipples. A fierce desire to suck those hardened nipples seizes me. I can feel my body bending towards hers, pelvis first, with the desire to be her/be with her warring in my mind.

I can see that she is chained to the floor at an angle that keeps her feet just behind where her hands are chained, and makes her breasts dangle out and down.

Body sweating with a light sheen, she moans again. This time I can see what happens when she moans. Her entire body undulates through the sound. It's like every pore of her being is involved in this act, every moment she devotes more and more of herself to the sensations that are being brought on by her two tormentors. Her hips rise to some imaginary partner, and as she looses her grip on her bonds, her entire body begins to shake. An undulation starts at her toes, moves up her legs, through her pussy, and up her stomach, making her breasts bounce and quiver, her hair spin, until finally, she relaxes. The entire process begins again, as the sound repeats itself.

 

Ahh, to be in the hands of those inquisitors! Would that they would ask the same questions of the flesh to my shaking body! But I thought to only observe this scene. Besides, for me to enter now would break the rhythm of the three.

 

One captor stood behind her slave's back, her beautiful body alternately hidden then exposed by her cape, her hard nipples apparent,  
even through the black velvet fabric. She held a dangerous toy in her hand; she slapped it occasionally against her own muscled thigh. I had only seen these in my father's punishment books, suggesting their sinister origins, but it did not look like this slave's torture was in any way painful. Or maybe she just liked the pain? How much can one be hurt or aroused by a paddle? Another startled cry is ripped from the delicious raspberry lips of the slave. I turn my attention back to her as her ass rises to catch the full force of the paddle. She is completely in the power of the woman who tortures her - moving her body before prompted as she heard the thick whistle of the paddle in the air. It contacted with a loud slap, and the Mistress smiled demonically at the movements of her bound slave.

 

I answered my own question about arousal by slipping my hand under my ball gown. Already, the the outer folds of my skirt were moist! I knew that if I touched myself in any sexual way, I would come this instant. And I didn't feel like diverting my attention away from their amazing show. I pulled my hand away and shifted my gaze to the second of the slave's captors.

 

If a man could walk out of my fantasies, this would be what he looked like when he appeared in physical form. Wearing only wrist and ankle cuffs (he was obviously a slave of the Mistress, set to do anything and everything to this helpless slave before him) he knelt at the feet of the struggling body and leaned towards her. I could see his erection pounding the air as he moved to lick her thigh.

 

The slave's hips leaped towards his face, and as she gasped in dismay because she couldn't make contact with his roving tongue, the paddle found her buttocks again. The entire room was filled with the tension and energy of the bound girl's need. The Mistress slapped again, and from the increasing pitch of her voice, I knew that the slave was close to cumming. Her body was covered with a sheen of sweat, and her moaning had moved from a wave to a low hum that increased as the male slave's tongue swung closer and closer to her dripping lips.

 

"You are next" whispered a voice from behind my neck. One startled breath escaped me and two hands wrapped themselves around me and buried themselves into the cleft between my thighs. "You want to be the girl tied up, hoping for release, don't you?" the voice demanded, rubbing ruthlessly between my legs. I couldn't speak, her hands were so powerful. "I'm going to take you to the next room, and hang you from the ceiling, just to listen to you beg like that" she said, her body rubbing up against my back. My body filled with aching, all I could do was get hotter and hotter at her words and hands. "I'll even get a boy to lick you into a frenzy - I'll let you beg for his cock, but I won't let you have it." She lifted up my skirt, her hands moving swiftly to my mound. She pressed back against the bone, hard, and my hips moved aginst her hands, willing her to move lower. "You're not watching anymore . . . turn your head back!" demanding words matched her demands on my pussy, moving down and around the most tender places, always teasing, always hard, always just out of reach. But I turned my head back, concentrating on the feeling of her hands and the movement of the bodies in the room. I tried not to think about my body, already shaking, every movement a silent plea for release . . .

 

The Mistress allowed the boy to suck the pink nipples of the moaning slave girl. His cock strained toward the tender pussy displayed before him and as it got close the paddle cracked and thrust the whimpering girl's hips onto his penis. Both gasped, and were driven almost to the bounds of madness as the chains broke up their contact and moved the girl's body away from the boy. The paddle cracked again, and now the twin gasps changed to loud moans as the slave's bodies embraced each other. Their mistress presided over their twitching flesh, allowing them to stay together. Their bodies pumped in a frantic rhythm, trying to satisfy their aching needs. But the swing of the girl's chains inexorably drew her body away from that pumping penis inside her. She whimpered again - a tiny sound of pain and unbearable longing. The paddle cracked again, this time making a louder sound than ever before. Twin grunts exploded from the mouths of the slaves, as the girl writhed and twisted on the penis now impaling her. The paddle caressed her ass, while the man in front of her slammed himself frantically inside her. The two built themselves into a frenzy. The Mistress sped the paddle's rhythm, pounding the girl further and further onto the dick in front of her, both slaves crying out as their bodies twisted and bucked, each trying to reach orgasm before their mistress stopped their torment. She cried out "COME!" and used her  
paddle mercilessly, cracking it in time with their thrusts, watching as they climbed higher and higher.

 

Then, suddenly, the girl screamed a long throaty moan. Her body bucked and bucked, knocking the slave away from her as her orgasm took her. The paddle continued it's torment of her from behind, and she came on empty air, shaking and crying, her breasts heaving, her hips lifting themselves as high as they could go within her bonds, the lips of her vulva wide open to my view, her little clit red, engorged, and pumping of it's own accord. She let out one last moan before hanging lifeless against her bonds, seemingly comatose after her earth shattering come.


End file.
